March 13, 2015/Chat log
6:15 Williamm258 hi 6:15 Dragonian King sup peep hi will 6:19 Williamm258 I just noticed that for the last three days I didn't post a funny video So I have to post free funny videos tonight 6:27 Dragonian King cool 6:31 Williamm258 silly 6:31 Dragonian King yeah? 6:32 Williamm258 Do you want to hear a story . Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:36 Flower1470 how is Will outside and able to be on chat at the same time Hey Silly Sup PEep 6:37 Dragonian King hi lily sure will 6:40 Loving77 lily guess what I made 6:41 Dragonian King cookies 6:41 Loving77 no 6:44 Flower1470 and artsy something an* 6:44 Loving77 no :P Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:54 Flower1470 then idk Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:55 Loving77 made some the 100 gifs if you wanna see 7:00 Flower1470 sure 7:09 Williamm258 It was Lily and Peep they were facing a cog in that a hellocopter came down and then seto kaiba came out of the helicopter and then played his Dragon and squashed the cog and then Lily said you broke the rules and then he said screw the rules I have money silly 7:10 Dragonian King best story ever 10 Blue Eyes White Dragons out of 10 "I bet Shark farts but he like only does it at home or when he's on his motorcycle" -Peep, 2013 7:12 Loving77 lol 7:16 Dragonian King "wait no one has ever farted in Zexal" Also Peep, 2013 7:17 Loving77 @Lily http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Other stuff/Octavia2_zpss5aj2hxg.gif http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Other stuff/Octavia3_zpsbgunkacs.gif http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Other stuff/Clarke_zps6nbwpx9j.gif Warning blood in this one: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Other stuff/Octavia_zpscii9gefo.gif 7:20 Dragonian King guys i made a new ship 7:20 Flower1470 I can't hlep but ship Clarke and Jasper help* 7:21 Dragonian King introducing HEROSHIPPING Anton x Lily Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:21 Dragonian King ooo and of course crumbshipping - Anton x Peep 7:21 Loving77 :( 7:24 Flower1470 why hero Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:33 Dragonian King because you defeated anton 7:34 Flower1470 oh i see Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:39 Dragonian King i haven't been banned from chat since november :D Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:40 Flower1470 ehehe Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:44 Dragonian King now that's just rude 7:44 Flower1470 oh come on you were asking for it 7:44 Dragonian King i'll consider that payback for shipping you with anton to make it justified 7:45 Flower1470 that's reasonable enough. 7:45 Williamm258 And now it is time for the video of the dayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=En9mOsIV3nU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mc2_zYDuHC4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANk8xlsp1pQ 7:49 Dragonian King oops 7:50 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2TLZIk1z0s hi So silly did you like the three videos I showed you two night 8:00 Dragonian King yes 8:01 Williamm258 Which one was your favorite ; bye silly Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:06 Dragonian King ... oops i took too long 8:10 Flower1470 lol 8:21 Dragonian King i'm thirsty :/ 8:38 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:39 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:54 Flower1470 Silly, can you grab the log? I gtg 9:02 Dragonian King sure unfortunately some of it's missing because SOMEONE just HAD to ban me 9:11 Flower1470 oh i forgot about that :/ ill get it then lol Category:Chat logs Category:March 2015